Birth
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: M for Clarence's mouth. Hinted Clarence/Philip. Penumbra Overture.


[ I was tempted into writing this by someone, so I did! I'm...pleased with how it's turned out. Hope it's a good read for you! ]

Was wandering down hallways aimlessly with a idiot stuck in his head his life now? There was never a clear path insight, and Clarence, of course, a first class asshole. Even now, he was STILL insulting the human race for being idiotic monkeys. The virus, of course, wasn't human, so therefore, his opinion did not matter. Unfortunately though, Clarance was as much as idiot as he was an asshole hence him still complaining at this very moment.

"-And if you would just let me **touch** you sometimes-"

Philip tried his best to block out those thoughts and images-iof a faceless man caressing and bringing him to an unwanted high, teasing and taunting him until he was begging/i-before continuing on down the off-white hallways, passing discarded items-some unmovable-and grasped the handle of a door with a worn sign that with the numbers "19. 1. 1973 to 30. 3. 1989" in barely legible writing. He stopped squinting to read the numbers which were obviously dates by the looks of them. Whatever was behind this door had not been active for the last eleven years...

His curiosity got the better of him once again, and he headed inside only to be greeted with a dark room in which only a few luminous buttons were visible on what appeared to be a mounted computer of sorts. Bolted tables and wheeled chairs sat quietly-some of the tables splattered with what appeared to be dried blood. Philip had not a clue as to what had been going on here, but with the rest of the tables holding outdated computers, he could only suppose that it was a lab of some sort. A few beams of light filtered through from above through cracks as he moved forward. At least it wasn't dark. For all he knew there could be something inside waiting to eat him. He closed the door behind himself as a precaution before heading towards the largest computer. A glass cylinder hooked towards the ceiling, suspended by cables hung directly before Philip-his sneakered feet pausing where the remains of a red "x" had been marked.

For a moment, he considered asking Clarence about the room, but he didn't want a smart-assed reply or worse-more sexual comments, so he fiddled with some of the buttons like a child with a death wish in hopes that this room would be of some use to him.

When the computer started up, eerie light green lettering began to appear on the large screen throwing out words that he couldn't begin to understand with percentages and graphics that flickered across the screen at lightening speed. Unbeknown to him the cylinder-like tube that had been hovering a few feet above him began to slowly lower from the half rusted cables...

"Tell me something useful damn it," he muttered, a little frustrated with the equipment, but he regained his cool when the screen cleared before the word "Search" blinked into focused. The cylinder closed in on the blond a bit more rapidly, a soft squeak falling on deaf ears which would be a grave mistake for Philip. Shifting his weight a little, he stared at the screen with thoughts of what to type in as the blinking word-entering cursor appeared finally. It was too late now-much too late.

The cylinder immediately closed in on Philip's form with pause which made him flinch a bit pressing his hands against the glass before backing violently up only to painfully connect with even more glass.

"What-"

"Look who managed to get themselves caught," Clarence chided, sounding like he was grinning-if viruses could grin. "Such a stupid monkey... Your race is, by far, the most inferior!"

Philip tried not to panic, but his hands began to pound desperately at the glass that **wasn't breaking-what was he supposed to do-death-trap-he couldn't die this way-break-break-BREAK-fucking glass-**while his mouth began to dry. There was no escape from this fate...

Staring at the computer screen, the only thing he could do at the moment, "Phase 1" appeared in green letters suddenly, doing away with the search screen. A pixel-like image of two cylinder tanks appeared on the screen, the tops connected to each other. One was red which probably indicated that he was inside; the other, green. Was something going to be transferred?

He looked around widely when the lights began to turn on, shining the entire room in light.

Farther in the back, standing against the walls, were similar cylinders-some of them looking newer than others. The cords for most of them connecting to the ceiling were severed which was a relief for a moment until Philip's eyes spied the lone cylinder closest to himself-only a few feet away-which was glowing oddly. It was not only attached to the ceiling, but to the floor as well through some sort of round, darkly colored bottom which allowed it to stand a foot or so above the ground. On the bottom of said cylinder, a lone light was blinking an ominous red.

Two questions rang through his mind:

What was going to be transferred to him, and why did he have to screw himself over at this point?

When he felt something wet pour in from the top of the machine, he resisted the urge to glance up curiously as his curiosity had gotten him in this situation in the first place. Slowly, but surely, the cylinder began to fill with a blue fluid that made Philip shudder, his skin beginning to tighten-his nipples even hardening at the coldness-as goosebumps formed upon his skin. Clenching his fists, he pressed them against the glass, shuddering a little more as the fluid continuing to pour inside, to his waist now.

When it reached chest, he began to think of the fact that his final moments here would be with Clarence-his unwanted company-his...dare he say...sort of friend? Sure, he found the virus annoying, vulgar, idiotic, childish, deranged, and all other sorts of things, but he was here-Philip wasn't alone... And for that, the blond supposed he was thankful.

He was now almost completely submerged into the fluid... Taking a deep breath, he idly wondered how long he could hold out before he was forced to inhale. It only took a minute or so, and inhale involuntarily since he had to breath, he swallowed a great mouthful of the fluid which was thankfully tasteless as the cylinder filled completely, which made his body float a bit.

Continuing to stare at the screen in his last few moments of consciousness, he found that he could barely hear Clarence now and that set his heart to pounding furiously. Was he dying...?

The number 1 switched to a 2 as a list of words appeared on the screen seeming to be a profile of sorts:

Gender

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Waist Size:

Shoe Size:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Skeletal structure:

Blood Cell Count:

...And the list went on, the cylinder taking on a bright light for hours as it complied what seemed to be useless information.

In the connecting tank, it began to fill as well, but with a bright white, thick liquid. Upon hardening, the glass was lifted from the tank for a moment and many mechanical arms stretched down towards the solid white cylinder, beginning its work. Within a few minutes, a skeleton stood perfectly crafted by the hands, and the tank closed once more. It was then that thick bands of red filtered through the top, rapidly wrapping and sticking to the skeleton-muscle forming quickly over the bone. Other such parts as the heart, eyes, and lungs were surgically connected-looking extremely fresh, as though they had just been set aside for this very moment. When the tank was reopened, the hands came again, creaking a bit as a large sheet of something looking remarkably like skin was stretched over the muscled figure.

It looked human, very human indeed.

Phase 4 was starting.

A yellow liquid consumed the lifeless male's for a moment or two, and hair growth began.

Golden locks spread at the male's genitals, creeping down his legs and up his arms, coating them in a fine gold. Nose hair, faint hair on the fingers, hair for the ears, eyelashes, eyebrows, and finally hair for the male's head appeared, a bit rough, but natural looking and hanging close to his head.

That liquid, too, drained and a fan rapidly dried everything inside of the tank.

**Detection: Other.**

_...Starting Stage 5._

Philip's tank was cleared and dried as well, a small gas filtering down to awake him. Taking a deep breath he hacked and coughed up the fluid in his stomach, that too being cleared away immediately. His eyes remained closed for the moment as Clarence groggily called him that "affectionate" name.

"M-monkey...?"

The blond remained silent-not seeing the successfully created male in the other tank just yet.

It was then that a strange sort of chemicals bubbled up into a gas that filtered into Philip's tank.

**Transfer Phase.**

"Monkey? Monkey, wake up! Something weird is happening!"

**30 Percent Complete.**

**50 Percent Complete.**

Philip remained unresponsive, but he was awakening.

**80 Percent Complete.**

"Wake up before-No-What's-!"

**90 Percent Complete.**

"Clarence," he spoke aloud, faintly when the virus' speech abruptly cut off.

The gas was then sucked away, transferring to the other tank...and taking Clarence with it.

99 Percent Complete.

**Untested Regeneration Injection Initializing.**

Tube filtered down into the tube, connecting to the back of the head as well as the shoulders and hips; as the gas was injected, a strange black fluid was injected as well, soaking into the male's system. The tubes cleared away quickly, returning from whence they came as an electric bolt jolted the heart into beating. The light on the tank suddenly turned green.

**100 Percent Complete. Being Transfer Complete. Subject: Living. Regeneration Fluid Injection complete; Regeneration Status: In Use.**

The small puncture wounds made by the needles healed rapidly as the tank opened for one last time, the hands also returning to wrap the male into surgical bandages, cutting and sealing together the white wrappings into a outfit of sorts, covering the male's large organ and rear end effectively.

When Philip finally came to, he found himself staring at the man that looked exactly like him in the next tank. His mind worked furiously to understand, eyes flickering from the tank to the computer and back again.

...Had he been created?

"Clarence?" He spoke loudly, wondering why the other was so silent only to stare in horror as the other male flinched a little, taking in what seemed to be a first breath, eyes glancing around before settling on Philip.

"Monkey?" he spoke, staring right back. "Monkey? Monkey-my monkey-!"

Pausing, Clarence glanced down at his newly acquired form and shook a little before beginning to laugh.

"Oh dear God..."

Philip swallowed a bit, hoping to be let out soon and frowned when the mechicanical arms set Clarence down into his feet. He was slightly unsteady, but he soon got the hang of it and began to walk over to Philip.

"Mine. My body... I have one Monkey! Can you fucking believe it?"

Clarence..was real. He was a man...and he looked _creepily like Philip_ aside from the hair which was much shorter than Philip's own...and his-Philip's own genitals weren't that large.

As the tank finally began to release Philip, the blond stepped back somewhat fearfully, as grin appeared on his...twin's-he shook a little at the thought-features.

"When we get out of here Monkey, you and I...are going to be together for a long, long time. Hell, we've been together so long, I'd say we're married. Wouldn't you?"

Philip grimaced, wondering why he hadn't been killed yet.

Same old Clarence, nothing had changed-aside from the fact that he now had a body.

The only good that could come of this was if Clarence decided to help him get out of this place-but that would mean leaving together. What the hell. Clarence might even be useful for a change.

"Let's just get the hell out of here already, Clarence. We're still trapped."

Turning, he exited the room and headed down the hallway.

Blue eyes followed the other blond's rear happily as he grabbed a labcoat, pants, and shoes after raiding one of the cabinets in the room. His monkey couldn't be too far.

"We'll get out... _We will_ get out..."

"CLARENCE!"

"Coming My Dear Monkey...!"

Laughing, he walked out of the room quickly heading down the hallway.


End file.
